USS Constitution (NCC-1700)
| registry = NCC-1700 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = William Jefferies, Garth of Izar, Darion Page, Augenthaler, Robert Wesley, Phil Waterston, Dhruva | launched = 2245 | status = active (2280s) succeeded in name by Excelsior class | altimage = | icon1 = | altimage = ent1701phase2.jpg }} The USS Constitution (NCC-1700) was a Federation heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. Service history and disposition When she was commissioned in the year 2245, Constitution was the prototype for a new class of heavy cruisers. Constitution had an illustrious service career. ( ) Construction began on the USS Constitution at the San Francisco Fleet Yards in November 2239, under the direction of Admiral William Jefferies. In 2242, while the Constitution was under construction, work began on the second vessel of the class, the as yet unnamed NX-0002, which would later be destined to become the famous . Because of the fast pace of technological development, the Constitution was significantly less advanced than the later vessel, which would eventually be assigned later naval construction contract 1701. ( ) Construction was completed in 2244, and she began a series of shakedown cruises. The first voyage was a round trip between Earth and the planetoid Babel, with a passenger list that included Starfleet cadets, flag officers, and members of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. ( ) Despite remaining on shakedown-status, the Constitution prototype was instrumental in stopping the attempted theft of the NX-0002 vessel when Klingon agents boarded the unnamed construction project during a cadet cruise. ( |sub=Crew}}) A few weeks later, the Constitution was rushed to aid the and the , who were engaged in battle against Klingon vessels near Donatu V. The Constitution s enhanced warp drive and shields proved vital in the battle despite possessing inactive weapons systems, and forced the Klingons back, creating a stalemate. As a result, the Klingons were able to be repulsed long enough for the Constitution to return the Endeavour and Yorkshire survivors to Earth. ( }}; ) Service history 2240s–2250s In 2245, Starfleet assigned Fleet Captain Garth of Izar to the Constitution as her commanding officer. Under his command, the Constitution participated in the Axanar Rebellion. She performed the role of flagship during this time of crisis. During the Four Years War, the Constitution and a pair of unnamed Larson-class destroyers were involved in the Battle of Lea; ambushed by a squad of D4Es from the 127th cruiser squadron in a vicious swarming attack. The Constitution was raked amidships, suffering severe damage, and one of the Larson''s exploded. The Klingons then moved on in search of more targets. The captain of the ''Constitution instituted a Cochrane Deceleration maneuver, saving the squadron. ( ) In 2256, Commodore Darion Page assumed command of the Constitution, a position he would hold until the following year. ( ) By 2257, Captain Augenthaler had assumed command of the Constitution. Later that year, Lieutenant James T. Kirk was assigned to the Constitution shortly following the disaster aboard the . Shortly after, on a mission to Sordinia IV, Kirk was forced to assume command when Captain Augenthaler and the first officer were stranded on the planet following an attack by N'shaii satellites. Still fighting with grief, Kirk managed to overcome this, and rallied the Constitution s crew to overcome the N'shaii threat. A few months later, Dr. Leonard McCoy came aboard the Constitution as assistant CMO. ( | }}) In 2259, the Constitution remapped and resurveyed the surface of Capella IV, and discovered rich, easily accessible veins of topaline located beneath the surface. ( ) 2260s In 2263, Commodore Robert Wesley assumed command of the Constitution. ( ) The Constitution docked at Starbase 11 for repairs in 2267. ( ) In mid-2267, the Constitution, along with the , , eight other unnamed starships, two starships, a few starships, and numerous cargo, fuel, and support vessels proceeded to Organia to intercept the Klingon fleet positioned there. The conflict was ultimately defused by the Organians themselves without further loss of life on either side. ( ; ; ) A few months later during the same year, the starship rendezvoused with the USS Enterprise near the planet Pollux IV following the Apollo-incident, where Lt. Carolyn Palamas and her newborn, demigod son transferred over for transport back to Earth Colony Nine. ( ) The Constitution returned to Earth in late 2268, and was drydocked for heavy refitting. The assumed her patrol duties. ( ) :The }} establishes that Captain Phil Waterston was commanding officer of the ''Constitution, as of late 2268. It is uncertain when he took command, or when Wesley left Constitution for the , which he commanded in .'' In 2269, under the command of Darion Page, Constitution was recorded as lost in service. ( ) :While the ship was recorded as lost, both ''The Wounded Sky and the Starfleet Command games list this ship as active in the two decades following. It is possible the vessel was recovered, although no such explanation exists in currently-published sources.'' 2270s–2280s During an attempted Romulan invasion of the Federation around 2270, the Constitution (under the command of Captain Dhruva) led a Starfleet task force of three other starships of its own class in rescuing the disabled from a combined Klingon/Romulan assault fleet. In the midst of the battle, the intervention of the Organians served to extend the imposition of the recent peace treaty onto the Romulan Star Empire, followed by the dissolution of the Klingon-Romulan Alliance. ( ) In 2275, the Constitution was in service as a light cruiser, and greeted the when the Enterprise came back from testing the inversion drive. ( ) By the 2280s, this vessel had been refit from its previous light cruiser modification into the specifications of a heavy cruiser of the . ( }}) In 2293, a mural of the Constitution was on the wall of Starfleet Command. ( ) In 2364, a schematic of the Constitution was on Data's computer aboard the starship . ( ) Personnel Bridge crew * Commanding officer: ** Admiral William Jefferies (from 2244) ** Fleet Captain Garth of Izar (2245-2255) ** Commodore Darion Page (circa 2256) ** Captain Augenthaler (circa 2257) ** Commodore Robert Wesley (from 2263) ** Captain Phil Waterston (circa 2268) ** Captain Dhruva (circa 2270) * First Officer: Commander Akira Hirota (2257) * Second officer: Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2257-2258) * Helmsman: Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2257-2258) * Junior helmsman: Lieutenant Medina (2257) * Navigator: Lieutenant Gary Mitchell (from 2255) * Communications officer: Lieutenant Borrik (2257) * Science officer: Lieutenant Darick Lynch (2257) * Science officer: Lieutenant Polcovich (2257) * Tactical officer: Lieutenant Masefield (2257) Security staff * Security chief: Lieutenant Jack Gaynor (2257-2258) * Security chief: Commander Robert Likins (2269) * Security officer: Chafin (2257) * Security officer: Park (2257) * Security officer: Reboulet (2257) * Security officer: Ensign Wooten (2257) * Security officer: Zuleta (2257) Medical staff * Chief medical officer: Doctor Christina Velasquez (2257) * Assistant chief medical officer: Doctor Leonard McCoy (2257-2260) Engineering crew * Chief engineer: Lieutenant Anita Jankowski (2257) * Engineer: Livingstone (2257) * Transporter chief: Rawitzer (2257) Appendices Connections Appearances and references * }} * * | }} * * | }} * * * * Appearances * category:federation starships category:23rd century Federation starships category:constitution class starships category:achernar class starships category:enterprise class starships